


Playing It Hot

by Argonometra



Category: How It Should Have Ended (Web Series), The Sexy Brutale (Video Game)
Genre: Debt, F/M, Gambling, Happy AU, The Devil Went Down To Georgia reference, The power of friendship, Trinity's spidey sense is tingling, and also ironically immorality, cheating for fun and profit, good ending, it being from The Man, it might not seem like it but I actually loved this game, not its controls, or maybe mothy sense in this case, those sucked, unproblematic thievery, well its story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argonometra/pseuds/Argonometra
Summary: Lucas is on the brink of poverty. If only he had a friend whose superpower was 'to win all the money, ever'.Oh, wait! He does!





	Playing It Hot

“…And that’s why I called you here,” sighed Lucas Bondes, renowned hedonist and owner of the _Sexy Brutale_ casino. “This place is going under.” He looked guiltily at his friends. “I should have told you sooner, but you all mean so much to-“

“Wait.” Trinity held up a graceful hand. “You can’t demolish it and sell the land?”

Lucas shook his head. “It all costs too much. If I sold _everything_ , we could get the contractors here, but Eleanor and me would be out on the streets afterward.”

“You could stay with me,” offered Redd. There was no judgement in his flint-blue eyes.

“No.” Beneath the green whorls of Trinity’s mask, a smirk was clearly visible. “I have a better idea.”

 

 

A week later, bouncers politely (if suspiciously) escorted Trinity and Clay onto the baking hot streets of Las Vegas. They didn’t even ask why he was bridal carrying her.

“Thanks, darling,” Trinity said once they were alone. If not for him, she’d have fainted after cleaning out the fifth casino. Scamming all of Vegas exhausted a girl.

Clay smiled. “It’s worth it. You think Lucas’ll be happy with our christening gift?”

Trinity leaned up to peck him on the cheek. “He’ll love it. Now- there’s this great little steakhouse two blocks away. My treat.”

 

 

“WHAT?!” yelled Lucas.

Trinity stood firm. “You heard me. The baby gets my name.”

“But we promised Lafcadio,” Eleanor pleaded, after her ears had recovered from Lucas’s shout. “And we’ve always said we’ll go by age. The _third_ child will be-”

Trinity scoffed. “You’re going to sentence your baby to a name like Lafcadia?” She crossed her arms in a swish of silk. “Besides, this is my _only_ condition. Take it or leave it.”

Lucas and Eleanor’s groans were answer enough.

**Author's Note:**

> A scrapped version of this fic involved the gang pulling off a heist. 
> 
> I just put that image in your head. You're welcome.


End file.
